The Mage Potter
by lucky15371
Summary: There's a new Potter, and she's Harry's sister, Remus's goddaughter, and a Mage. How will she survive when Hogwarts meets Mage Camp?
1. Discover

The Mage Potter

Summery- In the Christmas holidays of Harry's fifth year, Remus finds the mage camp, Lorem de in Elementorum or Home of the Elements, he does not talk to anyone there. When he gets back to order HQ, he asks Dumbledore, in front of the rest of the order, "Why is Rose in a Mage camp?!"

3rd POV

Remus walks into headquarters. When he speaks, every word is coated in anger, "Why did no one tell me Rose lives?! Why is she in a Mage camp?!"  
"Remus, what do you mean? She was already doing accidental magic by the time James and Lily died. She was not on the Hogwarts list, therefore she must be dead." says Dumbledore.  
"Who are you two talking about?" says Harry.  
"Your older sister," says Remus, "who is my goddaughter. The ministry refused to let me become her -or your- legal guardian."

***************skip an argument that would last forever***********

Rosalinda's POV

I let my long, red as fresh blood, hair fall to the bottom of my shoulder blades. My emerald eyes shimmer. I am 16, I am a mage, and I am an orphan. I think I have a younger brother named Harry. You see, my full name is Rosalinda Lily Maria Dorea Potter. I rember being left at an orphanage at two years and six months old. I rember my mom, dad, little brother, godfather, godmother, and my little brother's godparent's appearances quite well, but not names. I rember the orphanage abusing me. I was around 4 when my first mage burst happened. You see, I had been making thinks levitate, come to me, and talking to snakes as long as I can rember. [{for those who can't figure t out, mages are witches and wizards that don't need wands and have more power in a element}] But, a mage burst is different. It shows your mage power. I'm a darkness mage, so mine made a two-day 'power outage' in the orphanage, a fog over a good chunk of the UK (everywhere but northern Ireland) for a week, and a small earthquake. I was then adopted by Hector and Tiffany Angel, the only adults in this mage camp, and brought to the mage camp. There is around 30 kids here, including me. Me and my boyfriend, Asher Smith, light mage. He was found with no memory, so he picked out a name for himself. When we get married, he is going to use my surname, and I'm going to use Angel, meaning I'll be Rosalinda Angel, and he will be Asher Potter, because his true surname is unnoted. The reason I said 'When' is that the mage camp is in Scotland, making us able to wed at 16 and we plan to marry June 15, in a court house. If someone is going to say '16 is to young to marry', we are soul mates. We are the only people for each other and perfect other halves.

I walk from the camp fire to the cabin that I share with Asher. It is black with ambers, moonstones, calcites, and sunstones all over it. You see, the gods of ancient Greece are still around, as long as someone believes in them. Since the mage camps are the only main ones, we get good fortune, help, normally get rich, and mage camps have near endless funds. Inside the cabin is a living room, a den, five bedrooms, three bathrooms (and a powder room, not counting the master bedroom's on-suite), a kitchen, and a dining room on the first floor and a sun room, three more bathrooms, three studies, a music room, a animal room, three more bedrooms, and the junk room on the second floor. In the basement there is a fully stocked potions lab, weaponry (what? There fun), an armory, and a sports supplies room.

Asher's still at the camp fire, so it's only me, my familiar (a female black mamba named Nightshade), my love's familiar (a male lion named Prowl), the cat Asher got me for my 14th birthday (which is a female Bombay named Eclipse), the dog I got Asher for his 14th birthday (male Border Collie named Ace) (we celebrate the same day and had no clue what the other was getting us), the owl I got when I came here (a female snowy owl named Mist), and Asher's owl (a male barn owl named Sly).

I go to my bedroom. Neither of us uses the master bedroom, because Asher and I plan to move into it after we marry. My room is dark purple with birch flooring. My queen-sized circle bed is set into plush, purple velvet frame and has a light purple bedspread. The dresser, in tables, make-up table, snake tank stand, and desk are all birch. My Nano laptop [{AN think an apple laptop with a atom instead of an apple, that's black and the symbol glows blue while in use}] sits on my desk. My snake tank is topless, meaning it's really just a hidey-hole for Nightshade. A black, fluffy cat bed sits near to the snake cage. Though, Eclipse normally lays in my bed at night. A ebony owl perch sits near the full wall window.

I clime into bed, Eclipse comes and lays down on me.


	2. Inheritance?

The Mage Potter

*skip to the day after Hogwarts Christmas break*

Rosalinda's POV

I wake up with Eclipse on top of me. I get up, managing to leave her on the bed, and walk to my closet. I get dressed into a black three-quarter length shirt with a silver panther, since a black panther is my animagus form, white-wash jeans, my silver north face, and my black three inch heal ankle boots. If your wondering, Asher's animagus form is a large white wolf. I go to the den. Its blue walls, silver carpet, mahogany wood furniture, and bronze for plush furniture. Asher, his black hair sticking up like crazy, was trying to scare me. He was -trying- to hide behind the sofa, but he was too big. I go to the sofa and say "Boo!" He jumps up, spins around, his light blue eyes like pools filled with surprise. He is wearing a white shirt that has a black wolf on it, a black leather jacket, dark-wash jeans, and black nike air max.

"How can you always do that Rose?!" Asher says with a smile.

"Easy Ash," I say "Boo! Is all you have to say."

He shakes his head at me and we walk to the camp's dinning hall. The marble and glass building sparkles. We go inside and go to our usual spot. The shoes click on the black tiled floor. On the table is multiple breakfast foods. I grab bacon, oatmeal, and the orange juice picture, pouring me a glass. Asher and I start eating.

Around five minutes later, Amber and Alexander show up. They're twins, and neither of them has found their soul mate yet. Both of them have blond hair, but Amber has pale blue eyes, while Alex has dark blue eyes. Amber's animagus form is a black bear, while Alex's is a rottweiler. Amber is a water mage, while Alex is a earth mage.

A minute later, Astrid and Aurora come. They are twin sisters, both without a soul mate. Astrid has black hair while Aurora has blonde hair also, Astrid has grey eyes and Aurora's eyes are violet. Astrid's animagus form is a golden eagle, while Aurora's is a white peacock. Astrid is a heat mage, while Aurora is a cold mage.

Around three minutes later, Nathan and Zane come in. They're twins as well, again no soul mate. They both have brown hair, but Nat has brown eyes, while Zane has misty blue. Their animagus forms are, Nat- fox, Zane- hen harrier. Nat is a fire mage and Zane is an air mage. Zane also believes in these animals found in The Quibbler, oh well.

Around two minutes after that, the quadruplets arrive. Nicolet (normally called Nico), Juliet (normally called Jewel), Onyx (sometimes called Dragon), and Phoenix (the only boy in the quads). Their animagus forms are, in order, Brown bear, Lynx, Antipodean Opaleye (a dragon), and, ironically, a phoenix. Nico has dark brown hair and pale brown eyes, Jewel has black hair and sapphire eyes, Onyx has black hair and black eyes, Phoenix has red hair and blue eyes. Nico is a darkness mage, Jewel is a light mage, Onyx is a rainbow mage, and Phoenix is a fire mage.

Thirty seconds later came Felix and Luka. Twin brothers, that haven't found their soul mates. Both have blond hair, Felix has bright blue eyes, while Luka has silver eyes. Felix's animagus form is a python, while Luka's is a boa constrictor. They are also quarter veela. Both of them are water mages.

A minute later comes the final two. Their hair messed up, Leslie and Aidan (soul mates) probably just had a "fun time''. Asher and I won't do the deed till we wed, but they do it often. Les has red hair and red eyes, since she's a vampire. Her animagus form is a bat. Aid has black hair and amber eyes, since he's a werewolf. His animagus form is a brown wolf. She is a blood mage and he is a moon mage, meaning they get all the good (heighten senses) and none of the bad (drinking blood, no sun, giant beast) of their condition.

"Okay now that everyone is here, announcement time," says Tif, as we normally call Tiffney, "next town trip is in four days. Ten students from Hogwarts, laugh about the name latter, will be coming here over their summer holidays. I have picked them, and each one is a soul mate, besides the teachers. Be on your best behavior, they will arrive May 29. You guys can throw Rose's and Asher's party the 26th of May, since it is Rose's real birthday. You may throw Kimberly's party the 11th of May. I must remind you, all pets and familiars must be left at camp during town trips, I don't want a snake biting anyone whom looks at their owner/protector wrong, or a lion killing for the same reason, or a bear killing everyone for the same reason, do I need to continue?"

"No Tif," was heard throughout the room, "you don't need to continue, we won't bring any animal with us."

"Lastly, Asher and Rose, your honeymoon and marriage will stay the same," says Tif.

I suddenly feel pain racing up my spine. White hot, like I'm on fire, pain goes through my spine, while even worse pain hits my shoulder blades. I'm not sure what's happening around me, all I know is that Asher is by my side. My fingers and legs are in white hot fire as well. Even worse pain shoots up my spinal cord. Imagine being burned alive. Times by 3. You have my pain. Darkness hit's the edges of my vision, and I see the world no more.

I wake up. Asher is on my right side, holding my hand. My friends are all scattered around me. I see the pastel green walls of the hospital area, the familiar peach-wood floor looking brand new, even though it feels homey. The salmon sheets soft and comfortable. Eclipse, Nightshade, Mist, Prowl, Ace, and Sly have already snuck in. Eclipse is sitting curled up on my left side, Nightshade is coiled on my upper abdomen, while Mist is on Asher's shoulder left shoulder and Sly on his right. Prowl is at Asher's left, and Ace is sitting on his right.

"What happened," I ask, hoping someone knows, "and how long was I out?"

"Seven hours," says Asher, playing with my hand.

"Inheritance," says Onyx, "more specially, blood inheritance. You're part fire veela, part darkness veela, demon, dark sprite, phoenix sprite, and part drakon. Along with phantom werewolf, shadow sprite, and light veela. So, library later."

Ah, Onyx, Ms. Living-Encyclopedia, not knowing something. It's almost laughable. She knows 89.99% of the library by heart and the dewy decimal system. The only books she doesn't read are the fiction and, apparently, the ones that I need to know.

Soon, it was only Asher, our pets and familiars, and me.

"You know, you look different Rose," says Asher, love filling his eyes.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

Asher magics up a mirror, and shows me, well me. My green eyes, the pupil now rimmed in hazel, the iris edge grey, and flecked with the colors amber and black. My red hair is the same, but lighter waves and soft as silk. My skin now looks like porcelain. My fetchers are more angular. I look down and see my fingers and legs are longer. I move my shoulder blades and feel something there. I reach my hand backwards and feel feathers. Wings. I rise up a bit and let them out. The primary feathers are black as night, like shadows, the secondary feathers are red, like my hair, my down feathers are black, brown, and blond, and all of my other feathers are the previously mentions colors. I appear to be taller, my spine and legs stretched. My fingers are longer as well.

"What the sh*t? Why do I look like a f*ch*n b*tchy wh*r*?" I may not normally curse, but you would two if look like a different person.

Asher starts laughing. I know why. I rarely curse, therefore I am, as most people say 'Making a mountain out of a mole hill', because _really _it's not _that bad, _to most people. But, to me, it's an outrage. My appearance, should me my way. Not some fictional me that looks like me. Think hard, ANYONE WOULD FREEK!


End file.
